civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Wonder (Civ6)
A Wonder is a mega-building that is unique in the world and provides potent bonuses to a civilization. All Wonders are inspired by, and named after, famous real-world buildings or landmarks that have stood the test of time and changed the world forever. Wonders require time, energy, and effort to complete, but once constructed, they provide your civilization with many benefits. Civilization VI adds a feature that allows you to watch a wonder being constructed on the map in less than a minute (somewhat similar to the wonder movies from Civilization IV). Building a Wonder Building a World Wonder is an important achievement for a civilization. Each specific Wonder may exist only once in the whole world, so their construction is in fact a race between civilizations. Players should plan their progression well if they want to be able to build the Wonders they covet! Note that, unlike in Civilization V, there is no "consolation prize" (i.e. refund) if another player beats you to constructing a Wonder - you simply lose, the Wonder model is removed from the tile, and life goes on. In relation to previous games, Civilization VI adds a revolutionary new feature: Wonders are now constructed not inside a city (that is, on the city tile), but on a separate tile near a city (like a Planetary Wonder in Sid Meier's Civilization: Beyond Earth). What's more, there are now a slew of specific requirements for almost all Wonders, which can encompass terrain type, adjacency, or other game elements. Finally, many Wonders are now unlocked via the new Civics tree, instead of the normal tech tree. Wonders can only be built on valid land tiles (or Coast tiles in some cases) that don't contain a district. You'll only be able to build a wonder on a Marsh if you have Irrigation or on a Rainforest if you have Bronze Working (because these are the techs which enable you to remove such features from the terrain). Also, any other existing improvements and resources will be removed from the tile, so it as advised you build them on flat land or hill tiles with no resources or features (like forests). Flat desert tiles with no resources are perfect for constructing wonders since they don't provide any yield normally anyway. Note that, since you cannot "work" a Wonder, you will be unable to use the yields of its tile anymore; however, the tile will continue providing Adjacency bonuses. This is important for Wonders which are constructed on terrain features without removing them (such as Chichen Itza). Wonder construction can be accelerated via Industrial City-States. The Capital gains a +2 bonus from every such City-State where you have at least 1 Envoy. All other cities which have an Industrial Zone (including the Capital, if it has one) will gain +2 bonus from every such City-State where you have 3 Envoys, and another +2 if you have 6 Envoys. With these new mechanics it becomes much more difficult to construct Wonders because, depending on their specific starting location and available nearby terrain (as well as their general development), players will have access to far fewer Wonders than before. We can expect to see much more strategy-specific Wonder construction, where each particular civilization will construct only Wonders which suit its overall strategy and/or terrain availability (except in the early game, when it is still easy to grab Wonders due to their less restrictive demands on things like tile placement). Starting the process of building a land-based Wonder also builds a road in (but not to) that tile, and unlike natural wonder tiles your units can move across them. List of Wonders Unless a Wonder's description stipulates otherwise, its effects apply only to the civilization that builds it. See also *Natural wonder Category:Game element (Civ6)